The Timekeeper
by amyjane1200
Summary: If after life is real then maybe one day he could see her again but at the time being it doesn't seem possible because he has an eternity to yearn for her. That is why he returned to the last place he ever wanted to come back to, he needed to find her- the one who started it all. He is ready to end his curse and find the peace he craved for many years.
1. prologue

**_The Timekeeper: Prologue_**

* * *

 ** _Year 1887_**

 ** _Kyoto Japan_**

 _"Shiyo!" his desperate call echoed in the vast field while his feet continued moving, trying to reach the unknown destination deep within the woods._

 _"Is anyone here?" he called once again._

 _"I am here to make an offer," his voice was becoming more frantic as his time seemed to be running out._

 _As soon as the words left his mouth, a strong breeze wheezed past him, whipping back the branches of the trees nearby. The surge of air swished and swirled through the trees around him, the flame on his torch swayed with the flow of the wind while he remained on his spot in disarray. The leaves rustling and scratching onto one another, intensified as the wind got stronger almost creating a whirlwind. The blaze on his torch ebbed and the menacing force came to an abrupt stop._

 _"Young man, haven't anyone warned thou how dangerous it is to wander in the forbidden forest?" a croaky voice whispered in the still night._

 _He stiffened on his feet, eyes widening in alarm at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. Slowly, he moved the torch towards the direction of the voice. Before he could get a better look, the shadow swiftly moved back to hide behind the trees._

 _Composing himself and hiding the uneasiness away, he took a few bold steps forward, "I am looking for a woman named, Shiyo,"_

 _"How did you know about me?" the woman replied_

 _A small hope graced his face, "Are you the one capable of curing the sick and bring anyone back to life?"_

 _"Yes," She let out a shrill laugh, "But everything comes with a price," she moved out of her concealment and stepped forward into the light to reveal herself. His emerald-green pools caught a glimpse of her eyes and a cold chill ran down his spine. His hold on the torch tightened as he tried to ease the fast pounding in his chest. The iris of her eyes was as black as the night sky. She took notice of his reaction and he garnered a smile from the old woman wrapped with a black cloak._

 _"I will give you anything just bring my beloved back to health," he pleaded with a shaky breath. His fear of the strange woman was put aside he tried to cling onto his last hope._

 _"Let me think about it. Such good offer needs more time to reflect upon," she let out a toothless grin_

 _"We are running out of time," he begged, "I can give you all the money you need. You can take anything you want from me, one thing I ask of you is your word that you bring her back to health. She doesn't deserve to die now,"_

 _"You are a brave man to make a deal with a sorceress," she brought her long nails to his face and traced the side of his cheeks while be broke into a cold sweat, "But you are weak. Blinded with love," she spat in disgust_

 _Ignoring her insult, he stood his ground, "I have made my offer. I need your word."_

 _"I never go against my word,"_

 _"How can I make sure?"_

 _"Once the clock strikes at 12, her youth and health will return to its prime and she will continue living while yours will come into a halt and trapped in this form," she moved her face closer to his, "E-T-E-R-N-A-L-L-Y," the corner of her lips turned into a lopsided smile._

 _"What do you mean?" his brows creased in frustration, "What kind of nonsense is this?"_

 _"A deal has been made," she bellowed out as she tapped her staff on the ground twice. The earth beneath his feet began shifting and strong gust of wind circled his being. Branched lightning lit up the clear, night sky followed by the loud rumble of thunder. He was powerless in his mortal form as he gazed around him in bewilderment._

 _"What is happening?"_

 _She let out an ominous cackle as she slowly vanished into the darkness of the night. Before he could react another lightning split across the sky and struck him down on the ground. Unable to move, the sound of leaves swaying in sync of the gushing wind, lulled him into oblivion._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Return**

* * *

The light pouring into his bedroom stirred him into consciousness. His eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness and the skyline view of Tokyo greeted him with its beauty. As he gazed at the view in front of him, he came to the realization of the present; he was back to the place he once called home but as he takes in the view of the foreign city in the morning light he couldn't help but feel detached to the place that meant so much to him. His right hand reached for the pillow beside him, only the feeling of longing engulfed his whole being. Maybe it wasn't the city after all but other things that attached him to this place he once called home.

Scanning the bare room and seeing the untouched luggage sitting against the wall reminded him of the other things he needed to get done. He reached for his phone to check the time, it was already past 2 in the afternoon, he hopped off the bed and changed into a pair of jeans and a grey tee and made his way out of the apartment. Completely unfamiliar with the streets, he followed the course of the other locals with curious eyes. It felt nice to get lost in the city and discover new things but in his case, rediscover the place he once knew. It has been many years since he last stepped foot in this place and it amazes him how much the place has changed but out of all people he should know that things can change in a matter of seconds let alone a span of periods.

The decision to move back was one of the hardest decisions he ever made. Who would want to relive one of their greatest nightmares and return to the place he swore to never return to, but life has other plans for him because several years later he found himself back to the place where it all began.

After wandering around, he found a grocery story a few blocks away from his building, he bought a few items and returned to his apartment. Once he finished a quick meal he began unboxing his furniture and personal items. He started unpacking in his living room, he unwrapped the glassware and took out the ornaments, he placed a vase beside a picture frame sitting on top of his coffee table. A small smile graced his lips as he looked at the picture of an older woman and another man posing next to him. If there's one thing he could be thankful for in this lifetime, it would be meeting the Hyodo's. He couldn't imagine what would have happened to him if they didn't become part of his life, they turned his life around and brought light in his dark world.

Reaching for the bottom of the box, he felt a slight sting on his palm and a small grunt escaped his lips. He took out the last item inside and unwrapped the remaining pieces of the broken vase. Drops of blood dripped down from his palm and trickled down to the marbled floor. He sighed as he reached for the towel next to him, he could feel the pulsing pain on his palm dulling out. Once the bleeding stopped he wiped the remaining stain on his palm. His finger traced the line where the cut was, a line appeared between his brows. He despised this part of him, it will always be a bitter reminder of his past and the unjust fate casted on him. What did he do to deserve this?

His hands closed into a fist as he threw a punch into the pile of broken glasses and as the pain intensified it drove his fists to continue its motion, hoping to feel more, hoping to feel something else. His jabs slowed down as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes softening as he took in the aftermath, he lifted his hands, pieces of glasses wedged into his skin. Both hands severely wounded. What did he do to deserve this fate? The pain slowly faded away except for a slight twinge on the area where the glasses were stuck in his skin, soon after the pieces were taken out, the pain completely receded and just like everything from his past the only traces left were the sorrow and revulsion along side the blood on his hands as a reminder.

The sudden ringing of his phone interrupted his train of thoughts, he looked at the caller ID and furrowed his brows, contemplating whether to answer the call or not. He wasn't in the right condition to talk to them but he knew she will be worried if he let the call go to voicemail. Taking a big sigh, he quickly wiped his hands on the stained towel and answered the call.

"Hey," he said in an exasperated voice.

"How is Japan?" Hinata asked, he could hear muffled voices on the other line, "Just a second, I am talking to Takumi," he yelled out.

He closed his eyes and tried to ease his ragged breathing, "Great. I am unpacking right now,"

"Is that Takumi?" he heard a woman's voice, Hinata quickly passed the phone, "Takumi?"

"Satsuki, it's me," hearing her voice he felt a sudden comfort and slowly he felt the emotional turmoil inside his head dwindle and he was able to step back and take a breath.

"How are you? Did you eat yet?" she worriedly asked,

"I am doing okay, don't worry too much I will be fine here,"

"Are you sure? Are you alright? You don't sound alright," he could imagine her pacing back and forth in the hallway as she imagines the worst-case scenario. She always worried about him and after a long time it felt nice to know that someone cares deeply for his well being.

He paused for a second to compose himself, "Satsuki, I am okay. I am just tired from unpacking," he forced a smile to make his statement more convincing

"Okay. Why don't you take the weekend off and rest, I can't imagine what you are feeling now that you are back in Japan. Hinata and I will help with unpacking once we get there,"

"What are you saying? I want everything to be set up before you get here,"

"A slight housework is nothing, I might be old but I am still strong," she replied.

"I am not going to argue with you, I will see you guys in a few days and don't forget to take your medicine,"

"Now it is your turn not to worry," she chuckled, "Takumi," she paused for a second, her voice suddenly turned serious, "you haven't been yourself lately, but I just want you to remember that we love and we will always be here for you,"

A bittersweet smile formed on his lips, "I know."

 ** _-xx-_**

He turned off the lights in his bedroom and laid down on his usual side of the bed. His hand reaching for the pillow beside him, no matter how many decades passed he could still feel the empty void in his heart. They say time heal all wounds, but he can attest that not everything can be healed with time. There's not enough time in the world that will help heal all his pain and forget his longing.

It might seem like a distant memory but when he closes his eyes, he could still picture her face. Her beautiful face and her amber eyes filled with life and joy. It has been so long but not a day goes by that he doesn't think of her. After many years he continues to live in the past, live for the little reminders that she once existed in his life.

If after life is real then maybe one day he could see her again but at the time being, it doesn't seem possible because he has an eternity to yearn for her. But he was tired, tired of waking up another day and feeling her absence. He was tired of waking up each morning and remembering all the people he lost and knowing that in the end he will always end up alone. That is why he returned to the last place he ever wanted to come back to, he needed to find her- the one who started it all, the one who made him who he was. He is ready to end it, end his miserable fate and find the peace he craved for many years. The end of his curse. The end of his immortality.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** It has been a long time since I last updated, like I said on my other author's note I lost motivation to write and it took me a while to get back on track. Reading my draft for this story that I have written a year ago definitely inspired me to start writing again, I almost forgot how much I loved the plot of this story, I am very excited to share the next chapters of this story and I am also excited to finish my other story: _Come Back To Me_. So for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Deja vu**

* * *

 _He could feel his feet getting tired but he couldn't give up. A mythical being able to cure the sick sounds like a folktale and out of all people he was never a believer yet there he was in the middle of the forest trying to find someone he wasn't even sure exist._

 _He knew there was nothing he could do but believe that in this world there are things almost impossible to explain and the answer to his prayer lies deep within the_ _forbidden forest, someone that could bring his beloved back to health. His only hope._

 _"Shiyo!" his desperate call echoed in the vast field while his feet continued moving, trying to reach the unknown destination deep within the woods._

 _"Is anyone here?" he called once again._

 _"I am here to make an offer," his voice was becoming more frantic, "Show yourself,"_

 _"Takumi," a croaky voice whispered in the still night and suddenly his surrounding turned pitch black._

He jolted awake from his slumber and was greeted with the faint light peeking through his curtain. He sat up on his bed to try to ease the fast pounding in his chest, his left hand wiped off the beaded sweats forming on his forehead. It was the third night in a row that he woke up from the same nightmare. The dream was too vivid for his comfort, it was as if he was reliving his past.

His erratic breathing slowly became steady, but his mind was still wrapped around the past, the sound of the voice played in the back of his head once again and the fear crept stealthily over him. Many decades might have passed, but he could never forget that voice. The voice of the person that changed his entire life.

He needed to find her soon. Wherever she was, he would find her.

 _ **-xx-**_

The drive out of the city brought him more comfort, seeing the rural side of the country reminded him of the simple living back in the days.

"Are you okay, Takumi?" Hinata asked noticing his silence.

He looked away from the window and faced his friend, "Just reminiscing," Takumi smiled.

"Are you glad to be back home?"

He paused for a second, contemplating whether to answer his question honestly and tell him all his doubts and concerns, but instead he chose the easy way out, "Yes," he forced a smile and quickly looked away.

Despite the Hyodo's treating him as a family and fully accepting him, he never told them everything about his past. He only let them in on the parts he wanted them to know, the abridged version of how he became immortal; of how he wanted something more out of his life and he found a sorceress who granted his wish and casted a curse on him in return. A little snippet here and there of his early beginnings but he never mentioned her. It was a part of his life he wanted to keep to himself.

In all honesty, coming back to Japan just brought back a lot of the unpleasant memories that he chose to forget. Being there reminded him of everything and everyone he lost and that is why it took him almost a century to find the courage to return. Maybe once he finds the person responsible for all of this, she will find it in herself to finally end his curse. A century was long enough to suffer from this curse. But that was if he finds her. For the meantime, he doesn't have a clue where to start.

"We will be there in 10 minutes," their driver cut his thoughts short.

The car drove into one of the parking lot of the university, a small group was waiting for them near the entrance of the administration building. The group consisted of a few professors and the vice-chancellor, an older man in his fifties. Takumi have spoken to him over the phone for a while, discussing the plans for remodeling one of their buildings

"It is nice to finally meet you, Mr. Walker," the vice-chancellor extended his hand at them, "Mr. Hyodo,"

"Likewise, Mr. Endo,"

"We are very honored that you accepted our invitation to be our guest speaker for next week's assembly," Mr. Suzuki mentioned.

"I am very honored to be considered," Takumi courteously responded.

"Would you like to be toured around? We would like you to see the building in person,"

"Yes please," Mr. Endo led the way, "We want to remodel the Faculty of Arts and Science building,"

"As you can see, the building hasn't been changed since it was built back in 1940. This was the university's first building. We would like it to be remodeled but we would still like to keep the essence of its Victorian style," he pointed at the building between the Library and the Faculty of architecture's buildings, it was evident that the construction was timeworn compared to the rest of the other buildings in the campus. But that was what he was the most skilled at: remodeling and modernizing old buildings; which also distinguishes him from the others, his works have garnered a lot of attentions over the years and he became sought after in the industry.

It was almost past noon when they finished the tour of the school, they stopped at the parking lot of the football field and noticed a crowd in the field, many booths were lined up across the tracks.

"Do you guys have an event today?" Hinata asked as he eyed the crowd.

"We have a cultural festival this week. Today is the first day and the students are setting up their booths. Do you want to check it out?"

They nodded and began walking towards the field.

Many students participated in the event and each faculty and departments of the school had different booths to showcase their talents and skills. There were also food stalls and other unique ones that caught their eyes

"Are you interested to find out about your future?" Takumi paused on his feet and looked back at the woman sitting inside a small booth staring directly at him.

"You have a fortune teller for your cultural festival?" Hinata inquired

"Yes, it's a big hit to our students. It is one of the busiest booth during the festival," the professor stated.

"Are you intrigued?" she asked Takumi once again.

"I already know enough about my future," he shrugged.

Her head tilted on one side as if she was pondering whether to let him in on a little secret, "Many surprises and hardships will come your way,"

He scoffed after hearing her reading, "I think I know enough," he directed his attention to his associates, "Lets go,"

He had enough share of encounters with psychics or as they called it before diviners, and it only lead to regretful results.

The professors led the way, disregarding and passing by the booth of the middle-aged woman.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You will be surprised of what other things are in store for you. I see dark clouds heading your way, someone from your past will haunt you again. Better prepare yourself,"

He whipped his head back and stared at the lady in shock, "Eternity is a long and sad road," she grinned at his stunned pools and walked away.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to the very sweet and lovely **Minniemiss123.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: Nightmares  
**

* * *

 _He stepped out of the small wooden shop with a heavy heart, he tightened his grip on the brown bag in his hand in an attempt to keep himself from falling apart. He felt like he was standing on the edge of a mountain and the ground he was standing on was ready to collapse. He could feel his sanity slowly slipping away each day as he watches her condition getting worse. The medicines that were supposed to help her feel better was not doing anything to help her. He shook his head and change his course, he didn't want her to see him in that state._

 _He began walking towards the market when he noticed a familiar lady across the street arranging a set of cards on top of a wooden table. It was the diviner he encountered a long time ago. She looked up at the same time and grinned at his direction. He loosened his grip around the bag and walked towards her with a sudden curiosity._

 _"Do you finally want to know about your future?" she asked_

 _"No,"_

 _She arched her brows and studied him carefully, "But you want to know about the raven-haired girl's future,"_

 _He tried to remain impassive, but the surprise was evident on his face, "H-how did you know?"_

 _She looked down at her cards, "You wouldn't believe me if I tell you,"_

 _"How long does she have left?" he asked almost in a whisper._

 _"Three or maybe four years," she replied, her attention focused on the cards in front of her._

 _Blood rushed to the surface of his skin, a line formed between his brows as he narrowed his eyes at her. How could she casually put a sentence on someone's life and act disinterested._

 _She noticed the sudden shift of his mood and chuckled, "Don't get mad at me now,"_

 _He drew in deep breaths to compose himself, "Is there anyway she could be saved?"_

 _She looked up and stared at him for a few seconds, noticing the determination in his eyes, she put down her cards and faced him, "There's nothing you can do to save her," she paused, "except- "she shook her head and quickly dismissed the thought as if it was too terrifying to be considered._

 _"No. there's nothing else you can do," she added_

 _He furrowed his brows, "Tell me what you were going to say,"_

 _She sighed, "There is a folk's tale about a sorceress living in the forest. A few people claimed to have met her. They said she is the most powerful being in the land and she can grant you any wish but not many people have returned alive to share the tale,"_

 _He furrowed his brows, "How could you believe in something you have never seen before?"_

 _"Young man, there are many things in this world that is almost impossible to explain. I am a firm believer that anything is possible even sorcery and witchcraft,"_

 _He was stupefied on his feet as he pondered on her notion._

 _"I am warning you, it is not a clever idea to seek her. Interfering with someone's destiny is against the nature of life and comes with a big price,"_

He jolted awake, heart pounding loudly against his chest and eyes glossed with fear. He frantically looked around his surrounding to realize it was just another dream. He sighed and sat up on his bed, it has been a week since he started having nightmares and it all started the day he came back to Japan. It almost seemed like a bad omen but if he was heading a dangerous road, there was no going back.

He couldn't shrug off the feeling that it had something to do with her. And if it was, maybe he was close to finding her.

 **xxx**

It was the last day of the cultural festival and Hinata and Takumi decided to stay behind after the assembly to enjoy the event. They walked by a booth with a sign that read 'psychic reading,' Takumi paused and stared at the sign.

"I guess, she didn't show up today," Hinata shrugged before walking towards a food cart.

"Yeah," he whispered. One of the reasons he decided to stay was in hope to talk to her and clarify what she meant by her prediction.

He has turned to many psychics or those claiming to have a spiritual ability for help, after all it was a diviner that opened his eyes about the impossible in this world. But through the long years he lived, he hasn't met anyone else that have the abilities until now.

"Takumi," he snapped out of his reverie and looked over his friend, "Do you want one too?" he called over.

Hinata was like a child enjoying himself jumping from one cart to another stuffing his face with different food. Discovering and getting in touch with his Japanese roots definitely increased his appetite and brought out the gluttony side of him. He laughed at his friend's overzealous attempt to finish the crepe in his hand.

"I am good. I think you can finish all of those by yourself," he called out to Hinata who only glared at him in response.

Takumi shook his head in amazement and followed him

Hinata whipped out his phone and stared at the screen, "Takumi, Mr. Endo sent an email and he wants us to meet him at the faculty office,"

"Alright, this is a good time to take a break from eating," he teased.

He lead the way towards the administration building, it might be about their meeting with the rest of the school board to see their final design. They weaved through the crowd of students making their way around in groups. He soaked in the experience, if it was going to be his end, he realized there was no better way of putting an end to it at the place were it all started.

He paused when he noticed something in his peripheral vision, he looked back and narrowed his eyes at the small group huddled across them, trying to distinguish the familiar silhouette.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked

"Nothing," he murmured, he couldn't take his eyes off the figure. There was something awfully familiar to her that he couldn't put his finger on it but the sinking feeling in his stomach warned him that something was not quiet right.

She must have felt someone watching her and she moved her head back to look at the crowd. He finally got a better look of her face and her amber pools locked onto his. His steps came to a halt as he felt a cold chill ran down his back.

"It can't be," he said under his breath.

Was it just his mind playing tricks on him? But as he held her gaze and waited for reality to kick in and wake him up from this bittersweet dream, a hand shook him out of his daze.

"Are you okay?" Hinata looked over at where he was staring, "There is Mr. Endo with his colleagues,"

She gave him a passing look and redirected her attention back to her friend.

Like his feet had their mind of their own, he began walking towards her. His picked up the pace as he got closer to her. The noise around him and the beckoning of his friend was muted out and was replaced with the loud hammering in his chest. Excitement and fear pooled together in the pit of his stomach.

 _How was it possible?_ He could not think much of the reality, he just wanted to reach her, touch her and hope that it wasn't just another one of his nightmares.

He stopped on his tracks once he was a few feet away from her, she looked up and met his gaze once again. The other people around her also paused to look at the disheveled and disoriented man standing in front of them.

He shook his head, unable to process what his eyes were seeing. _How was it possible?_ One step at a time, he slowly closed on her. It might have been more than a decade, but he couldn't make a mistake. He still remembers her like it was just yesterday, her face will forever be engraved in the back of his head. How could he forget the face of the one person that he loved the most?

If it was just another dream, then he doesn't want to wake up anymore.

"Mr. Walker," he heard someone say.

He did not take notice of his surrounding as his sole focus was on the person in front of him. He could feel a lump forming in the back of his throat, he craved for this moment for so long, to see her and to finally have the chance to hold her again, even for just a few moments.

"Hiromi," he whispered, saying her name out loud after so many years felt foreign yet comforting to hear.

There she stood in front of him, healthy and unscathed. His eyes welled up with tears, "It is you,"

He took another step and engulfed her into a hug. He didn't know how it was possible, but she was there in front of him in the flesh. He couldn't contain his emotions and tears streamed down his cheeks as he held her tightly against him, desperately holding onto her to make up for all the time they lost.

For a moment, he felt a ray of light shine through the fog clouding his whole being and for that tiny moment he felt pure bliss. All the sadness, heartbreak and the heaviness he carried in his heart for so many years was suddenly lifted off him and for a second, he believed that everything was going to be okay now that she was there.

She placed her hands against his chest and pushed him away. She took a step back, her brows were knitted together in confusion. The way her amber eyes regarded him made him realize that something was amiss. His arms fell back to his sides.

"Do I know you?" she asked

It took him a second to piece it together that those words came from her mouth, "Hiromi, I-its me," he choked out.

"I think you have mistaken me for someone else," her amber eyes were apologetic as she took in the sight of him.

He fell into silence as her words registered into his mind, he could feel his world spinning as questions circled his confused mind. He glanced around him, all the spectators' faces mirrored hers as they looked him over.

"Are you sure you don't know Mr. Walker, Misaki?" the others asked in concern

"I am sure," the crease in her forehead never left her face.

As fast as the feeling of euphoria came rushing to him, the faster the darkness enveloped him and put him back in a pit of despair. He could feel a growing ache crawling its way into his chest and shattering his already broken heart into tiny pieces. This time he wanted to wish that it was just another nightmare.


End file.
